gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cryptograms
The following is a list of cryptograms from the Gravity Falls episodes. There is a cryptogram during the credits of each episode. They use a Caesar cipher and Atbash ciphers. Episodes 1-6 are Caesar ciphers. Episodes 7 and up are Atbash ciphers. Season 1 cryptograms Caesar ciphers Caesar cipher table Made Me Realize During the intro, there is a cryptogram that reads "VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV." Once decoded, it reads "STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS." Mystery Shack Mystery During the game, look on Stan's desk to see a cryptogram that reads "HYHU QRWLFHG VWDQV WDWWRR." Once decoded, it reads "EVER NOTICED STANS TATTOO." Tourist Trapped During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV." Once decoded, it reads "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." The Legend of the Gobblewonker During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads:' UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG'." Once decoded, it reads''' "RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND'." Headhunters During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "'KH'V VWLOO LQ WKH YHQWV'." Once decoded, it reads "'HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS'." The Hand That Rocks the Mabel During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "'FDUOD, ZKB ZROW BRY FDOO PH?" Once decoded, it reads "'''CARLA, WHY WONT YOU CALL ME?" The Inconveniencing During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!" Once decoded, it reads "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" Dipper vs. Manliness During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "PU. FDHVDULDQ ZLOO EH RXW QHAW ZHHN. PU. DWEDVK ZLOO VXEVWLWXWH." Once decoded, it reads "MR. CAESARIAN WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK. MR. ATBASH WILL SUBSTITUTE." Atbash ciphers Atbash ciphers are decoded by reversing the letter, an example includes that an A turns into a Z. Atbash cipher table Double Dipper During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "KZKVI QZN WRKKVI HZBH: "ZFFTSDCJSTZWHZWHZWFS!"" Once decoded, it reads "PAPER JAM DIPPER SAYS: "AUUGHWXQHGADSADSADUH!"". Irrational Treasure During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "V. KOFIRYFH GIVNYOVB" Once decoded, it reads "E. PLURIBUS TREMBLEY". The Time Traveler's Pig During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "MLG S.T. DVOOH ZKKILEVW" Once decoded, it reads "NOT H.G. WELLS APPROVED". Fight Fighters During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "HLIIB WRKKVI, YFG BLFI DVMWB RH RM ZMLGSVI XZHGOV" Once decoded, it reads "SORRY DIPPER, BUT YOUR WENDY IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE". Little Dipper During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "GSV RMERHRYOV DRAZIW RH DZGXSRMT" Once decoded, it reads "THE INVISIBLE WIZARD IS WATCHING". Summerween During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "YILFTSG GL BLF YB SLNVDLIP: GSV XZMWB" Once decoded, it reads "BROUGHT TO YOU BY HOMEWORK: THE CANDY". Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lists